random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 74
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 75|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:29:23 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: Monopoly *Smikey asks what is the biggest disappointment besides Mitch? *TURbo why do you have a random assault gmail? *Do you think the best thing that happened to Mitch's coworkers is Mitch getting fired? Other Shit and some Facts: *Mitch correct that Mark of Ninja is same developer as Shank. Funny Stories and Quotes: ''' '''Alex *Mitch real quick, real quick, can I say one thing, can I say one thing? *That's what I'm going to be disappointing in. Not enough money. *How long is that the trigger you've been pulling on? **Tony - It's a musket. *Willy has his own podcast. Fretschl Assault. *Fuck you Matt for starting a podcast. *Metallica and Barry go way back. *Adventure Time is stupid nonsense. *I sell warrants of my own arrest. *Dude Super Mario Bros Duck Hunt 2.5 billion dollars. *Why the fuck do I know so much about monopoly? *Why would they put an iron as a bank manager? *Yes she was my fattest ex. *A thimble is something what you come into. **Kate - I wish. *I want so many monopoly boards, but I don't want to play monopoly. *Tony please turn this cat into magic. *DMX, I heard he's gonna give it to ya. *Fuck you nickroll for being Matt. *I thought Susan McMuffin was a 300 lbs Mexican. **Matt - I can't fuck him because he's my son from the future. *Be at PAX Friday, Sunday. **Matt - We will be naked. *Matt monsterbate. *Willy asked what are you looking forward to? Fuck Mitch. Fuck Mitch. *I didn't know I was reputable. Want to talk about my balls? Kate *You have half a Super Nintendo chip in there. **Matt - You're talking about the Wii U?" *I went to asshole scholl I got my asshole license, so I can be a asshole legally. *I wish I was somewhere else. And didn't inhale nail polish for the last 20 minutes. *(Mitch) If you kill yourself you will be loved. *I wish I had a yeast infection so I had something to talk about. *For somone that started as a MS Paint, avatar has gone far.' *I love you Alex, I want to keep you in a cage and lick your nipples. *STFU MITCH I will fuck you up with surgical tubing. *Ya fucked up. Matt *He says real talk, to be fair, legitimately. *Why make a down payment on a car when you can buy Earthbound. *I just want to write 300 pages of asshole. *It's cool that your mom got a new guy after the first one. **Kate - Your mom is a saucy whore from the old country. *Mark of Ninja $1200. *I had the wrong idea on autism because of the internet. *Beserker (Good anime) *Watched Drive, boring. *You can't stop love. My boner is called love. Mitch *Real quick real talk. *17:33 Can we quickly 2x *Dragon Dildo salesman **Alex - STFU you piece of Mitch. *Metallica is a cool gut he takes down Napster and isn't afraid of anything. *I haven't got a girlfriend in 6 months. **Matt - Good fucking luck. **Alex - Maybe take her to a beach and bury her so she never gets away. Tony *Any gratification of existence? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 75|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Tony